


I think you need stitches

by imkerfuffled



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkerfuffled/pseuds/imkerfuffled
Summary: Sometimes Bones falls asleep in the sickbay, and sometimes his dreams are hilarious.





	

Sometimes Bones will stay up too late in the sickbay and decide he’d rather sleep on an unoccupied bed there instead of walking all the way to his quarters.

Sometimes he will do this without deciding and wake up in the morning with no clue how he got there. Chances are, Nurse Chapel has something to do with it.

Sometimes—most of the time, actually—he will still be there when she comes back to work in the morning.

Sometimes this can be to Nurse Chapel’s advantage, because sometimes in the process of waking him up it will take him a few moments to realize he isn’t still dreaming, and he will talk to her as if she is part of the dream. Such instances include:

  * “I don’t care if it ate all the blue ones, you can’t make me wear an engineering uniform.”
  * “Pull off his ears and shove them up his ass.”
  * “I didn’t know humans could get that STD.”
  * “No, Chekov, vodka was invented in Scotland.”
  * “You have to tell Uhura to put her green earrings back, or we’ll all die!”



Sometimes he won’t be even that responsive, such as the time he shot straight up, screamed “No!” and sat there frozen for the next ten seconds. Slowly, he turned to face her and, looking like he’d just seen his own ghost, gasped, “ _Stitches._ I told him he needed _stitches,_ Chapel _.”_

Nurse Chapel never did get the specifics of that particular dream, but for the rest of that day Bones went around the sickbay periodically muttering, “barbaric,” and “medievalism,” and “goddam time travel.”


End file.
